


The Curious Case of the Conniving Cats

by ticktockclockwork



Series: The Life and Times of Tick the Tock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/pseuds/ticktockclockwork





	The Curious Case of the Conniving Cats

“No.”

“But SHerlock, he’s-“

“No.”

“Will you just listen to me?”

“No. No, no.”

“You’re being ridiculous. And acting like a child.”

“That assertion does not change my answer.”

“Well given that I wasn’t asking for your permission and rather just your opinion, then I don’t really care.”

“He can’t stay.”

“He can and he will because he is mine.”

“Now who is acting like a child.”

“Learned from the best.”

For the next ten minutes, a furious staring contest was held and it was Sherlock who won though he was far from victorious as the reason John lost was also the reason Sherlock was angry. “I will not abide that beast living in this house.”

“Oh he’s just a kitten Sherlock. He isn’t a beast. Unless you are curtains.” Which is where John was, trying to detangle the little guy as he tried to climb his way to the top. A shrill little mewl came out as John draped him over his shoulder, the little guy moving to crawl along his thick jumper. “I was going to ask if you wanted to help me pick out names but I can see that won’t be necessary.”

“No, because he won’t be stayin-.” Sherlock stopped and narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean… names?”

John merely smiled. “Didn’t I tell you? I adopted his sister too.” And with that John left just as Sherlock saw a little white flash push over the skull off the mantle.

In the end John did have to name them both. He named the boy, who was solid black, Nox, and his sister, who was solid white, Nix. Nix and Nox. He thought it rather amusing. Sherlock did not agree. In fact, Sherlock did everything in his power to ignore them despite the damage they were insistent on creating throughout the entire flat. It too John an entire week to figure out exactly how to cat proof a house and by the end of it he was resigned to let the curtains fall to the wayside, deeming them beyond repair. He’d just replace them when the two of them decided they were done with the ripping-up-curtains phase. Two weeks in and they’d settled, happy with the routine that John had. Sherlock was mad enough at having his opinion ignored that he had stopped inviting John onto cases. That was all well and good for John. It gave him time to catch up on back dated paperwork that had been piling up at the clinic. By the end of the first month, John seemed perfectly content and Sherlock couldn’t be more upset.

It was on a gloomy afternoon that the big change happened. John was at work and Sherlock was missing him more than he cared to admit. It seemed the silent treatment was only upsetting him in the end and that John seemed just fine to be ignored. Sherlock didn’t like it because it meant HE was ignored as well and that just wouldn’t do. But he wasn’t going to admit it and so he just grew more petulant. He missed John, it was cold and not an hour earlier it had started to rain. It was just past noon but it felt like midnight with how dark it was.

He was sitting on the couch, reading a ridiculous article about a planet being removed due to its size, when he felt it. It was just a puff of air by his ear, but he knew it was them. Or at least one of them. Those cretins from the underworld, beasts bred of sin and torture. The cats. He growled and studiously ignored them, beginning his scathing reply to an email he’d just gotten. But then he felt it again, this time more frantic. He cut his eyes left and could just see in his peripherals, a paw swatting at the air by his head.

Her turned his head quickly and the paw jerked away, allowing him to come face to face with the big yellow eyes of Nix, the white hell beast. The blue had all but receded from her eyes and instead they were not a greeny yellow. She stared at him for a long moment, head quirking sideways before she let out a short chip of a meow. He growled back again but then jerked his head the other way when he felt that familiar motion next to his ear.

The quick movement startled Nox who did not have the balance or dexterity of his sister and thus the little guy, devoid of something to rest the swatting paw on, toppled forward off the couch and into the cushion next to Sherlock’s leg. He flipped and fell but only needed a moment to figure out what just happened before he was wrapping himself around Sherlock’s computer chord and attacking it as if it were Lucifer himself. Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh through his nose, shaking his head.

This, of course, prompted Nix to start batting at him again and it took him only a moment to realize she was trying to catch one of his stray curls. Now even Sherlock couldn’t help but smile at that, as he little paw stretched out as she tried fruitlessly to grab at the hair that continued to just slip past her grip. He gave in and tipped his head back allowing her to jump at it and bury herself in his curls. He had to strain to look down as he felt Nox’s back legs kicking at his leg, the cat still having a rowdy go at that power chord and for the first time since they had arrived, Sherlock laughed. Maybe they weren’t so bad after all.

When John got home that evening he found the Apartment in a state of chaotic mess. Nothing seemed broken or really even moved around, but all over the floor were feathers, knotted up strings and paper balls. As he stepped carefully around a shredded up one, he came to find Sherlock laying on the floor between the coffee table and the couch with Nix asleep on his chest and Nox biting at his toes, trying to pull off his sock. He looked down to Sherlock who looked up to him grinning.

“I think it is alright if they stay.” He said and John threw a paper ball at his head.


End file.
